Total Drama: Last Chance
by JackHammerMan
Summary: Come and watch the very last season of Total Drama as Chris puts 20 competitors of the past play for 3 million dollars


The episode opens up in front a two cabins that looks to be on Pahkitew Island. Someone had their back to the camera. The unknown man turned around ever so slowly to reveal the host we all know and love Chris McLean.

"Hello and welcome back Total Drama Fans!" Chris said. "It's been a while, what like 7 months I'd say, whatever it doesn't matter. What does matter is that where back and were large and in charge baby. Last time we left off we had a crazy redhead try and blow the island, and surprisingly it wasn't Izzy. We had a beatboxer, a annoying singer, and even a wizard." Chris laughed a little bit at that last part.

The camera cuts to Chris walking on the dock.

"But I some terrible news for you all. This will the last season of Total Drama…...EVER!" Chris said shouting the last part through a megaphone. " I know, I know it's a real shame but all good things must come to an end. But let's not worry about that right now let focus on what amazing stuff we have plan for this season.

The scene change once again as Chris is sitting down in mess hall with a hot coffee.

"This season were bring back only 20 players. Since people have complaining about how small the last cast was we decided to make it a little bigger just for you guys." Chris winks to the

camera.

The scene change for the finally time to Chris standing on top of a cliff, similar to the giant cliff back in season one.

"Now you're probably wondering who we brought back. Well you'll be glad to know I've only brought back the best of the best, or at least the one's who actually accepted the invite. But you're not here to hear me talk about what's going to happen to, why don't I show you on TOTAL...DRAMA…..LAST CHANCE."

(Theme Song)

The scene fades into black to Chris standing on the Dock of Shame awaiting his new victims.

"Welcome back." Chris said. Our twenty players are currently on way back to little old Pahkitew Island. Man we sure had some fun times on this island, and when I

mean fun, I mean painful." Chris saids as he laugh at the camera.

"Anywho, I should probably mention how much cash they're playing for this time. Not one, not two, but three, yes three, Three Million Dollars! Chef! Bring out the cash." Chef comes off screen with a large metal briefcase and opens it.

"I don't get payed enough for this man." Chef saids.

"Hey, we all had to lower are pay just to get all cash, so stop whining." Chris remarks.

"Yeah, everyone except you pretty boy!" Chef shouts.

"Well yeah duh, I'm the host I get a pass on the whole less pay thing." Chris saids.

"Whatever." Chef mumbles.

"Anyways." Chris says. "Are players should here any minute. Don't want to keep the audience waiting too long. Hey speaking of which, here comes are first player right now.

The shot cut to a rather large tug boat driven by a some ordinary looking guy. Sitting in the passenger seat was Rodney who looked confused if was at the right place.

"To start us us off is are last seasons lover boy: Rodney. Who even though was one of last seasons most physically fit players clocked out early cause he couldn't function if a girl as so much as looked at him." Chris Narrated.

The boat arrived on shore and Rodney stepped off.

"Hey Chris." Rodney saids. "It's great to be back."

"Rondey my man, glad you could make it, hopefully you'll last longer and not fall for girls so easily." Chris said.

"What do you mean. If your refering to my past girlfriends on the show then it won't be a problem. I've moved on and I hope they have to." Rodney saids.

"Yeah I'm they have." Chris says mockingly.

(Confessional: Rodney)

"Its great to back here, I've made so many good memories on this island." Rodney saids. "Oh wait, I hope none of my ex's are competing. That would be soooo awkward." Rodney admits.

"By the way Rodney, try to be not so…..weird this season you think you could do that for me." Chris saids.

"Weird, what do mean weird. I think I'm a pretty normal guy." Rodney states.

Chris Facepalms.

"Nevermind dude, just try not to clock so early, ok." Chris says.

Rodney nods and walk to Chris's left to stand next to him.

The second boat sailed towards the island. This one carrying Heather

Next up, it's the Miss Queen of Mean and Total Drama's first villain: Heather!" Chris announced.

"Really Chris, Queen of of Mean. Couldn't you have come up with some better nickname then that. I guess you're losing your touch, old man. Heather stated with a cocky grin.

"For one, I'm not old I'm only 30. And second, it was either Queen of Mean or Total Bitch." Chris said matter of factly.

"Psst whatever, let's just move this on so I can what other sorry suckers I'll playing against." Heather hissed.

(Confessional: Heather)

"Ughhhh! Sometimes I would why I keep coming back to this god forsaken show." Heather said

"Because this year's prize is THREE MILLION DOLLARS!" Chris shouted from outside the outhouse.

"Oh yeah….that's why" Heather sighed.

As Heather made her way to stand next to Rodney, the farm was trying to form a sentence to greet his fellow competitor but was currently failing.

"Uh you pretty…...name is uhhhh Rodney, I'm Rodney!" Rodney stuttered.

"Ewww back off dirt farmer." Heather said.

The third boat come rather quickly after Heather's. This boat contained Sam.

"Next up is are mutant loving gamer: Sam!" Chris announced

Sams steps off the boat with gameguy in hand and greets Chris without looking up from his screen. "Hey Chris, how it's going man." Sam saids.

"Pretty good my man. Oh and before I forget I'll be taking that gameguy for now." Chris says, as he takes Sam's gameguy rather quickly.

"Hey! Not cool Chris." Sam cried

"Sorry man. Rules say you can't have it." Chris stated.

"Awww come on Chris, please don't take my games away again. I really don't want to go through what happen back in season four." Sam begged

Chris pondered the the idea of give Sam his gameguy back for a few seconds, then coming to a decision." You know what, since I'm in a good mood I'll let you have your game thing back, but you can't play it during challenges got it." Chris said as he tossed Sam's gameguy back to him.

Sam caught his gameguy before it the ground and sighed. "Thanks Chris, its means a lot."

"No problem." Chris said, looking as if he doesn't seem to care.

(Confessional: Sam)

"It was really nice of Chris to let me keep my gameguy, maybe Chris is gonna go easy on us on us this time around, hehehehe." Sam saids, going back to play his gameguy.

(Confessional: Chris)

"Let's set the record straight. I didn't give him back his game thing back out of the kindness of my heart. I just gave it to him cause I don't want him going through that weird game withdrawal thing. I'm gonna need him at full power this season, and believe me he's gonna need it." Chris saids.

Another tugboat, this time carrying Beth, approached the island.

"Next up, everyone's favorite geek wannabe and winner of Total Drama Action: Beth!" Chris announced.

Beth stepped off the boat.

"Hey Chris, how's it going." Beth saids. "It's been soo…..oh hi Heather. I heard what happen what between you and Alejandro. I guess he went on to better things, and better people." Beth said mockingly.

"Oh bite it you little wannabe freak." Heather hissed. "For one, I'm the one who broke up with Alejandro, and two don't stick your little pig nose where it doesn't belong, got it. Heather said, while getting in Beth's face.

"Oh I'm not scared of you anymore Heather, so you can take you and your bad attitude off this island when you get voted off." Beth confidently said, while also getting in Heather's face.

"Over my dead hot dead body." Heather hissed

The argument got so bad Rodney hid behind Sam, and Chris got in the middle of it to break them up. "Now, now let's save all this juicy drama until the show actually starts, ok. Chris said. Both girls just looked at each other and and turned away. "As long as Heather's on this island there won't be any peace." Beth said.

"Save it pig girl you're the one who started it." Heather said.

"Only cause you deserve it." Beth said.

Confessional(Beth)

"While it's so good to be back, I could do without Heather being here. The only reason I gave her such a hard time is cause I still might a tad mad about everything she does." Beth saids.

Confessional(Heather)

"Ughhh! Who does that little freak thinks she talking to. Does she know who I am." Heather smirked." I guess I'll just have to remind her what happens when you mess with me. Oh and by the way I broke up with Al not the other way around. Handsome jerk." Heather saids while frowning

Another boat with Max inside it was seen coming to the dock

"Next, it's the slightly annoying self proclaimed evil genius: Max." Chris announced

"Yes, I have returned!" Max exclaims. "And if you thought I was evil before,then you will be baffled of how-"

"Yeah I'm stop you right there." Chris deadpanned. "Were on tight schedule and I'd not like to waste it on it you saying how evil you are. So take your evil and stand to my left." Chris said."Hmmmm I'll play your little game for now Chris, but know that's evil things are coming, very evil things indeed." Max said.

"Yeah I'm sure the evils just around the corner Max." Chris said mockingly

"Hey Chris, I thought you said only the best of the best were coming back." Heather said. "Hey, he made it passed the merge didn't he." Chris exclaimed, with Heather looking unconvinced. "Ok fine he was a last minute pickup what do you want from me!" Chris whined.

(Confessional: Max)

"I'll let that last comment that Chris said about me slide, I have more evil things to worry about. They will see, they will all see Muhahahahaha! I've been working on my evil laugh and I think it's coming along pretty well." Max states.

The next boat with Courtney inside it went over to the island.

"Everyone say hello to the Bossy CIT: Courtney." Chris announced.

"For one Chris, I am not bossy! And second now I'm a real counselor, so no more CIT just C now guess." Courtney says as she shrugs her shoulders

"Yeah, I don't care." Chris says with his cheesy smile. "As long as you give me and are loyal viewing some good entertainment I don't care if you're a counselor or not." Chris said matter of factly.

"Oh Chris, aren't you a charmer." Courtney said sarcastically. "Thanks, I try my hardest." Chris said not getting the sarcasm.

"Come on can move this along, I don't want to stand on this dumb dock all day. I have better things to do you know." Heather said.

"Heather, it's always a treat to see you." Courtney saids as she extends her hand for a handshake. Heather stare at Courtney hand. "What's your game CIT?" Heather said. Oh nothing. Just thought I show you some kindness after the whole Alejandro thing, it must have been hard when he dumped you." Courtney said.

"For the last time I was one who dumped him got it!" Heather shouted.

Courtney defensively puts her hands up. "Sorry did I strike a nerve." Courtney said mockingly.

Courtney walks to where Sam is and introduces herself. "Hello I'm Courtney, and I'll forward to competing with you." Courtney said. "Uhh same to you to." Sam saids

(Confessional: Courtney)

"Seen I'm forced to be here due to my contract I might as well make the most of it. I'm trying to choose my friends and enemies wisely, and seeing as how I just put Heather on the spot. I'd say I'm choosing very poorly." Courtney sighs. "But I wonder who Chris is bring back. Here's to hoping it's not people I don't want to deal with."

The next boat arrived containing Noah.

"Here comes Total Drama's Favorite Bookworm: Noah!" Chris announced.

Noah hopped off the boat.

"Oh Chris, I didn't know I was your favorite." Noah said mockingly.

"Oh no your not my favorite, you're a fan favorite." Chris said matter of factly. " Personally I can't stand you, but since the fans love you so much. We couldn't leave you out."

"Hmm seems likes your audience has good taste." Noah said smugly.

"Don't let it go to your head, I'm still the number one reason are loving fans are still coming back to even watch this show." Chris said.

"Yeah, Chris you keep telling yourself that ." Noah said

Noah walked by Chris to wait for the rest of the contestants next to Rodney.

"Hey there. I saw you on Total Drama World Tour, and I thought you had a real shot of winning, to bad that one guy got the better of you." Rodney said.

"Uhh thanks?" Noah said

(Confessional: Noah)

"So here I am, again. When am I going to learn my lesson and stop coming back here. I've been on way better and way safer reality show then this. But that Rodney guy who talked to me seems like a alright guy despite the fact he falls in love like a lost puppy." Noah sighs and looks to the ground. "Why am I friends with all the weirdos."

(Confessional: Rodney)

"I think Noah and me are going to be good friends. Sense he's so smart maybe he know to write a good love letter for my future girlfriend."

 _ **Author Note: So that's it for now. This my first time writing anything and I'm a little nervous of putting this out yet. But I decided to put this out not only because I wanted feedback of how my writing is,and I just wanted to put a fanfic from myself since I've read so many myself. Well until next time**_


End file.
